


The Feeling Is Mutual

by bolognabits, cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Bickering, Biting, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Comfort Food, Eating, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Non-Consensual Groping, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolognabits/pseuds/bolognabits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Kylo and Rey have both been binge eating to comfort themselves since they saw each other last; Kylo on the most extravagant delicacies the First Order can offer and Rey on canned mystery meat stored in theFalcon. Predictably, their gorging makes them each fatten up, much to their reciprocal disgust and veiled arousal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP-style collab because we both wanted more reylo chub in the world. :3
> 
> The rating will be bumped up to E in upcoming chapters because these plump spite-filled mortal enemies are of course gonna bang.

Kylo keeps hoping for the bond to flare up during one of his meals so that Rey can see just how extravagant they can be now that he's the supreme leader. If there's one thing that will appeal to Rey about being at the top of the hierarchy of the galaxy, surely it's food. Who knows what sort of trash she ate on Jakku all her life.

 

Over the course of a few days he orders xermaauc and icindric caviar and kriffing pie at one point on the off chance that she'll appear before him and see how well off he is. He regularly has a table laden with food next to his throne. It's always more than enough for two people to share. Rey doesn't show and Kylo is left to feast by himself, his anger and loneliness muted somewhat by succulent tastes on his tongue and a full belly pressing against his belt.

 

Kylo doesn't give up, and, rather than keeping constrained to scheduled meal times he begins ordering food at random times throughout the day. In his head, he refers to them as snacks, but they are always meal-sized and often warm and heavy. His schedule begins to consist of gorging, sleeping off said gorge, and once in a while giving orders about enslaving planets and wiping out the Resistance before turning his attention to what kind of dessert he wants.

 

Hux walks in on a scene of his gluttony at one point and regards him with undisguised contempt. Consequently, Kylo throws him into a wall with the Force before taking another sauce-dripping bite of nerf steak. The judgment of Hux or any of the other toady officers that are in his presence is nothing compared to the importance of the reception from Rey.

 

It is when he is eating something that is pathetic in its comfort level—Dantooine flapjacks with Dantooine cane syrup—that she finally appears.

 

Kylo looks up and promptly chokes on a mouthful of sweet dough. He punches at his chest for a moment, coughing.

 

The moment he has his breath back, he demands, "What are you eating?"

 

Rey sits protectively atop the crate when she feels the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her cheek too full of processed meat to form an immediate response to the sudden reappearance of Kylo Ren. Just the sight of him makes her want to lob the tin in her hand directly at his head, but instead she holds it defensively against her bosom, ready to strike if he dares an attempt to steal it.

 

Whatever it was that she had found deep inside one of the _Falcon's_ old storage compartments was incredibly salty. So pungent that the first time she had tried it, it startled her taste buds enough that she quickly located the nearest garbage receptacle and spat it out.

 

It was the after taste that lingered in her mouth for the rest of that day cycle that intrigued her. It had such a satisfying thickness that left her feeling sustained, like the ever-present hunger that she suffered had finally found something to satiate it.

 

She can't read the label, as it is in some alien language that she had yet to teach herself, but when she asks around, no one else seems eager to touch the stuff. And so begins her love affair with a sizable crate of unidentifiable tins of mushy meats.

 

The young Jedi finds every opportunity that she can to sneak off to that unoccupied room to root around in her savory hoard, eating more that what would have been her fair share if she plans on sharing it at all. If she had put any effort into transcribing what's on the label, she would have found that each contained four calorie-dense servings. But then she might feel guilty about it.

 

Guilt was a muddy pool for murderous snakes to fester in, NOT a Jedi.

 

So what if her clothes have grown a little tighter and her face a little fuller? It is normal for anyone who'd been living on the brink of starvation to put on a bit of weight once they start eating consistent and frequent meals. Kylo Ren has no right to question her about anything.

 

Chewing her gritty, greasy meal and swallowing, Rey finally finds her voice. "None of your business!"

 

"Spit that out."

 

Rey doesn't look the least bit dissuaded; she has the can of meat pressed to her chest, deepening her cleavage. Come to think of it, her breasts look... fuller. So does her face. And her hips and her tummy and those greedy little fingers—

 

"How much of that have you eaten?" Kylo asks, aghast, and, blind to his own hypocrisy, adds, "It's making you fat."

 

Kylo's words may have stung Rey a little more if he had not just made himself out to be the biggest fraud of all.

 

"You're one to talk." She hisses, eyes scanning his body. His belt, which used to hug such a trim waist, now struggles to hide a layer of fat that spills over the top and bottom. In his case, black is hardly slimming.

 

"Go stuff your miserable face somewhere else and leave me alone."

 

Rey grips her spoon tighter and digs out another generous dollop of gelatinous meat, forcing it into her mouth in defiance. She can steel herself against his insults with the simple reminder that she can only benefit from repulsing him.

 

Kylo sucks in his belly a bit when her gaze rakes over it, but he doubts that it helps much. His belt strains and creaks as he exhales and lets his fat abdomen relax.

 

"You're just jealous that I've got actual food to eat instead of that slop," he says, eating the last few bites of syrupy-sweet pancakes and washing it down with heavy gulps of bantha milk purely to spite her.

 

It doesn't seem to incur much of a reaction from her. She's entirely fixated on her disgusting meal, turned partway away from him and eating while hunched over it.

 

Kylo puts his empty, sticky plate and utensil down on the arm of his throne with a clack, then uses the Force to yank the can away from her. He almost thinks that it won't work—the unwritten rules of the bond hadn't allowed him to use it on her during their first connection. The Force doesn't seem to judge taking the can away as enough of a threat to Rey, however, as it sails through the air and into his hand.

 

Ignoring Rey's outraged cry, Kylo inspects the label. The text is in Huttese, he notes, lip curling, and has more additives than actual meat. The more he reads, the more disgusted he becomes. Still, he's morbidly curious. He picks up his fork and digs out some of the can's contents.

 

It doesn't occur to Rey that the Force has favored Kylo's manipulation of it through their bond when it hasn't before. Instead, her distress comes with his accusation, which is closely followed by his compulsion to steal her food and eat it right in front of her. The same food that has saved her from her all-consuming fear of being forced to starve again.

 

She heatedly propels herself from the crate, her soft body rippling as feet hit the floor. She marches directly over to him, her spoon held threateningly. He really doesn't want to see the things she can do with even the most harmless of makeshift weapons. Kylo may have had a pair of pretty eyes, but she would like to gouge them out right about now.

 

"You arrogant, selfish lard cow! You have the gall to tell me that I am unsatisfied when you're the one gorging yourself on such extravagant foods, and yet still feeling the need to eat mine, too?! Is this how you got so kriffin' obese? By stealing food from the 'less fortunate'? Give it back."

 

Kylo reddens at her onslaught. He had been acting on impulse, as always, and as always it had turned out badly for him. She looks ready to attack him and her spoon would probably end up more formidable than her attempt to blast him during their first encounter.

 

Amidst Rey’s accusations he rises to his feet, mouth opening to either defend himself or gobble up the food she was so protective of, he hasn’t quite decided which. His belt creaks louder than ever with the shifting of his weight, then snaps off.

 

The evidence of his arrogance and selfishness bulges to its full girth. It hangs heavy beneath his ill-fitting tunic with both the food it had been stuffed with and the fat accumulated from many such stuffings. One bite of Rey’s food would probably add a second roll of plush fat under his breasts.

 

She is right about him, and he hates it. Still, he can’t just give her the can back and admit defeat. Given the most absurd idea, he sits back down, belly flowing into his lap. Kylo lifts up his overhang, spreads his chunky thighs, and places the can there before pressing his thighs back together around it and letting his gut flop over it. The can is swallowed up and disappears from view.

 

“If you want it so badly, come get it,” he says, leaning back in his throne.

 

Rey's spoon wavers, her fist unwittingly lowering at such an objectionable display of all of the pounds he had amassed in the time that he could have spent putting an end to the war between the First Order and the Resistance. She is riding a dangerously fine line between being horror-struck and fascinated.

 

"You are by far the most vile creature I have ever seen." Rey grimaces, trying to decide whether her ration is worth sinking her hand into such an impressive fold of fat. This coming from the girl that has willingly shoved her entire arm into the mucky nostril of an agitated happabore.

 

She had never backed down from a challenge from Kylo Ren, however, and she won't start now.

 

Boldly stepping forward, Rey pushes hard at his malleable gut, reaching under his overhang in her search for the ration.

 

"Nasty pig," Rey seethes, making sure to press her knuckles and spoon extra hard into the scar she remembered had been located at the right side of his belly. "You must enjoy being such a gluttonous pile of blubber. Just another reason to have everyone pity you."

 

Part of him hadn’t thought she would actually do it. Then her hand and forearm are plunged under his folds of fat almost up to the elbow. Her scathing comments combined with her hand working around his upper thighs have his cock stirring. No one dares to ever speak to him that way, much less touch him. His eyes narrow with pleasure, then he winces as she digs at his bowcaster scar.

 

“Pity me?” He asks at length. “My troops fear me more than ever with this size. I’m not a frail creature like Snoke was.”

 

Kylo leans forward so that his underbelly further swallows up her arm. The plush fat enfolds her warmly. He thinks he sees her catch her breath and he has to bite his own lip for a moment to contain a moan.

 

“Tell me, Rey, if I’m a vile creature for being so fat what does that make you?” Kylo reaches around to squeeze her round hip.

 

"Nothing to you!" Rey spits, struggling for air as she twists, tugs and strikes him. "The only thing your troops fear now is being eaten alive!"

 

Rey's decision to abandon the ration is a difficult one, but it doesn't seem to matter when she attempts(unsuccessfully) to pull her arm free from beneath his heavy belly.

 

As if being trapped isn't bad enough, it leaves her vulnerable to his beastly hands. Feeling him seize a soft hip starts a war inside of her. One where she would assert her mind over her desire. Determined not to fall victim to that feeling again.

 

She drives her fist as hard as she can into his injured side, which only seems to make his globular middle ripple on impact and further consume her limb. Rey will have to try something else, like reaching out to smack him hard on his blubbery chest and across his hateful face.

 

The strikes Kylo recieves are both painful and infuriating. When she hits one of his bloated tits, he inhales hard, more because it had made his breast feel tender and less because it hurt.

 

He grabs her wrist with his free hand, squeezes it, then shoves her hand alongside the other beneath the sweat-slicked, heavy mass of his belly, effectively trapping her. He’s always been bigger than her, but the onset of obesity has furthered their size difference. She's plump, to be sure, but her spare tire doesn't have the weight to it that his does. If Rey were to act more docile, she could comfortably curl her chubby little body up on top of the huge mass of his belly. At the moment, she requires force.

 

Kylo slides his hand from her hip to her ass. Her buttocks, already round before her weight gain, are now doughy mounds, each the size of an astromech’s dome. He squeezes, then gives her rump a slap. He wants very badly to rip her pants and undergarments off to feel the bare flesh of her cheeks, but he knows he’s pushing his luck as it is. Rey looks at him with unmitigated fury.

 

“Do you share my army’s fear?” Kylo licks his lips. “Do you think I’ll eat you up?”

 

"No. You may be a pig, but you're still a coward."

 

Rey pants and growls in frustration, feeling her only available hand being forced under the same unconventional restraint as the first. His body sucks her in like quicksand. Her face contorts, akin to the panicked expression she'd worn the day they met. When he had her bound to an interrogation table.

 

Then, she may have called him intimidating, but now, he is nothing more than exasperating. Fat, arrogant, and too lazy to fight her like the warrior he claims to be. Just because she has found comfort in her rations didn't mean that she is foolish enough to stop training for the day she thought she might run into a much fitter version of the man before her.

 

Rey claws at the underside of her gut, her jaw clenching in concentration.

 

"Hands off!" She warns, for when she finds hers, there will be hell to pay.

 

Her body presses itself flush against Kylo's massive torso before her teeth finds the abundance of flesh that layers over his chest.

 

Pectorals that had been swollen with muscle are now plump and far larger than hers, albeit less perky. Rey's teeth don't penetrate his clothing, but he can feel the heat, damp, and a bit of pricking from her mouth around one of his nipples. She thrashes her head from side to side in an attempt to hurt him. Again, he can feel blood pooling in his dick, pressing it up against the thoroughly smothering overhang of his belly.

 

He reaches up towards his throat with the intention of unzipping the front of his tunic and letting the feral scavenger sink her teeth into his pale flesh without the barrier of cloth. She'll probably be suspicious about him exposing himself, but it won't be any different from when he made himself vulnerable to her before.

 

And then she's gone, the Force bond shutting itself off as sure as the snuffing out of a candle. Kylo extracts the can from beneath his belly, stands, and throws it across the room, uncaring about the mess that it creates. Shortly thereafter, he has a meal three times as big as usual and works himself into a food coma.

 

Rey lays flat on the floor for awhile, having fallen after the Force's disconnect. Fortunately, her cushioned middle and chest had somewhat broken the fall. She doesn't have a measurement for how long she remains there, face tucked away in her arms that smell like him. What had happened takes a long time to process.

 

She mourns the loss of her ration and cursed Kylo for being so swollen with conceit and things she could never dream of eating. For humiliating her when his actions should have humiliated him instead.

 

Their bond lays so heavily on her mind over the next few days that whenever her stomach growls, she finds herself resisting the urge to pull a tin out of her comfort crate. She doesn't want to turn out like Kylo. Lonely, insatiable and huge. She has her friends, people that love her. She doesn't need to gorge on fatty rations until her stomach aches just to feel something.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo's stomach gurgles with hunger even when he's more than full. It takes him some time to realize it's because of Rey that he lifts another huge forkful of food to his mouth after his belly is tight as a drum and fit to burst. She hasn't been eating extra treats—if the cans of Hutt food could be called that. Meanwhile he's continued to eat gourmet meals with fast food for snacks. His bottomless appetite is fueled by her denial of her own hunger.

 

He is amidst taking his catering order from Biscuit Baron that he'd had a lieutenant make out of greasy bags when she appears once more. Rey has her hands wrapped around her gut, but she quickly drops them to her sides when she sees him. There's no use in trying to hide it from him; she's hungry and was attempting to quiet the growls by squeezing her belly into submission. Kylo can feel it in his own middle, which has grown at least a couple of inches in circumference since they last met while hers has remained more or less the same.

 

He holds out a burger to her, leaning forward in his throne so that his belly pools in his lap. "Eat this. You'll like it, it has nearly as much fake meat and sodium content as those canned rations you like so much. I guarantee it tastes better."

 

Despite how much she had struggled last time, he's feeling charitable. Kylo shovels fries into his mouth with his other hand while he waits for her to take the proffered burger.

 

Rey opens her mouth to speak in defiance, but her stomach beats her to the punch, growling loudly in demand. Her cheeks flare up, and she almost feels herself reaching out to snatch the savory-smelling chow from his hand. But she successfully resists, if only for the moment.

 

"I don't want any."

 

A bald-faced lie, and she is certain that Kylo is aware of it, but it doesn't change her answer in the slightest.

 

"Besides, we wouldn't want the poor Supreme Leader to starve, now would we? You've nearly wasted away since the last time I saw you."

 

Kylo smiles at the rumbling that gives away Rey's hunger even if Rey herself won't admit it. His own innards haven't groaned that way for months, only ever complaining due to overfullness or indigestion, never from lack of food.

 

"So kind of you to care about my welfare. Rest assured that I'm being taken care of and have more than enough—" He gestures towards her with the burger. "—to share with peasants."

 

He rubs his fat middle with his free hand. He's given up on trying to cinch a belt around it and now luxuriates in having it cushioned by his thighs.

 

Rey continues to glare at him and it occurs to him that he probably ought to change tact if he actually wants to make her eat. Kylo heaves himself to his feet, showing off the full scope of his bulk in combination with his height.

 

"Rey," he says as he takes a heavy step towards her. "Unlike me, you’ve been neglecting eating. You need this."

 

"Don't let anyone know how much concern you've shown a peasant. It might ruin your reputation as a hateful idiot."

 

Rey's soft, full breasts heave in vexation. She hasn't felt this angry since he had split Finn up the back with his lightsaber.

 

Where is Ben Solo? The man who had comforted her when she felt the most vulnerable? He was nothing like the rotund monster that continues to proposition to her, stepping close enough that she can reach out and pluck the burger from his fat fist.

 

She seems compliant for the moment, unwrapping the food, wanting so desperately to take a bite, but she squishes it between her fingers instead, slinging its guts to the floor at his feet.

 

Kylo's eye twitches.

 

"I didn't think it was in a Jakku scavenger's character to waste perfectly good nourishment," he says, eyeing the pitiful mess at their feet.

 

Rey made a mistake in getting too close. In a stride and a half, stepping over the discarded food, he's all but on top of her. Their bellies brush each other and his chest is precious inches away from her face. Kylo looks down to make eye contact with her, adding another bulge under his chin in the process. He has to resist the urge to reach up and stroke one of her chubby, blushing cheeks for fear she'll bite his fingers off.

 

"Are you worried that if you have even a bite of my food you'll become a gluttonous monster like me?" Kylo forces his tone to soften a bit as he adds, "You can avoid that fate without depriving yourself of meals. You don't need to go hungry ever again, Rey."

 

Rey isn't sure what unsettles her the most; his large but forgiving middle cushioning against her a little bit more with every breath he took, or the sudden tenderness of his voice. She hates how her body reacts. She tells herself that there isn't any sincerity left in Ren, and yet she pathetically leans her cheek against his doughy chest, drawn in like a magnet.

 

Her fist finds his side as it had before, but she only offers halfhearted nudges with her plump knuckles. She is too hungry to fight. "I don't want to be like you, and I don't want anything from you. I just want you to leave me alone!"

 

Her actions defy her words. She is all but cuddled up to him now.

 

Kylo wraps his arms around her, smooshing their torsos together more than before and pressing her face further against his chest. Her breasts are softer and warmer than her belly fat. He can feel where they are squished to the upper curve of his gut. Her punches, if they can even be called that, bounce off of his love handle or otherwise sink into it.

 

"I think you do want me," Kylo murmurs, shifting so that their bellies rub almost pervaciously against each other. "And that disgusts you."

 

All at once, he stoops and shifts his hold on her. Kylo's muscles had wasted away in light of his new lifestyle, so he has to use the Force to even begin to pick her up. When he straightens with Rey held bridal style in his arms, it takes all of his balance and no small use of the Force to keep both of them from falling over in a flailing heap of plump limbs. He turns back to his throne with Rey in his arms.

 

Rey is already on the brink of tears before Kylo lifts her into his arms, even more so now that she feels so helpless. She is so hungry that even the smell of food nauseates her, and being lifted into the air by her adversary doesn't help. That alone stirs up the bile in her stomach.

 

"Put me down," she growls weakly.

 

Squirming only makes it worse. And so does his assertion.

 

What if he’s right? His bloated body is so plush and warm, completely unlike his personality. Perhaps if he was a little less of a jerk, she wouldn't find it so humiliating to admit.

 

"I said put me down, you deaf hog!"

 

As far as he's concerned, Kylo satisfies her wishes to be put down by depositing her in his lap after seating his massive rump in his throne. She can't possibly be uncomfortable since he's plusher than a luxury sofa. Rey will probably never compare him to such a positive thing, as she's determined to continue her stream of insults, but it’s true.

 

"I can feel how hungry you are. It's torment to the both of us. You need to eat." Lowering his voice again meaningfully, he adds, "I'll help you."

 

He pulls a biscuit, by his calculation the mildest item of all of the junk food he had ordered, to his hand with the Force, then holds it before Rey. She's so hungry, he has no doubt that she can smell the warm, yeasty item.

 

"Aw, you poor thing. It's tormenting you? All the more reason to starve." Rey murmurs, hiding her face between Kylo's pillowy tits, depriving her senses so that she will be less tempted to take the biscuit and devour it whole.

 

She gropes the sides of his belly, squeezing in discontent. Just as she had been squeezing her own when the bond connected. It doesn't help. The hunger is still there, eating away at her, making her stomach cry out in agony.

 

Rey murmurs something incoherent against him, burying herself deeper into his tubby form. If she is forced to live out this connection, to suffer his arrogance and constant disapproval of her decisions, she can at least find some sort of pleasure in his overly comfortable fat. Her hands explore him in ways that she explores herself in private, with intrigue and mild disgust.

 

Kylo considers pinning Rey, pinching her nostrils shut, and shoving the food into her ungrateful mouth, but he reconsiders. Her stomach will get the better of her eventually and she'll be all but begging him to feed her. He sets the biscuit next to them and turns his attention towards her hands squeezing his sides and her face sinking into his cleavage.

 

"Comfortable?" He asks mildly.

 

Kylo slumps in his seat so his belly and tits bulge out and give her better access; a thala-siren mother displaying her udders to her calf. Kylo almost wishes his fat breasts could produce milk. Based on the way Rey can't keep off of him, she might be willing to drink from his chest if he could provide it.

 

He's reminded of one of the many milkshakes he had ordered. With a lazy twitch of his fingers, Kylo pulls it to him, takes the lid off, and takes a couple of gulps of the cool, sweet, thick liquid. A little drips down the side of his mouth and over the first of his chins. He allows himself a little groan of contentment, hoping that it will tempt Rey.

 

The rise and fall or Kylo's chest and his loud gulping manages to stir Rey's curiosity enough to peek out from beyond his heavy breasts. Her nose wrinkles as she notes the creamy, thick liquid dribbling down his flabby neck, but she could not deny how badly she wants to taste it. It smells sugary, and she can't remember the last time that she hasn't had something salty to eat. Every other thing on the Falcon is preserved with it.

 

One drop can't hurt.

 

Rey presses the heel of her palms into the top of his gut and lifts herself enough so that her tongue could trace one of his soft chins. He skin tastes salty, but the liquid is sweet. And before she knows it, her tongue is snaking its way to the corner of his mouth. This is where she stops herself.

 

Her belly is crying again. She shouldn't tease herself in such a cruel way.

 

Kylo grunts and shifts a bit as Rey puts her weight on top of his gut--the contents of his belly are a bit discontented with the additional pressure. He goes quiet and still as she licks him, though. The wet, velvety sensation of her tongue on his thick neck is something better than he could have hoped for.

 

Rey looks pained. Whether that's due to hunger or embarrassment, Kylo can't be sure. In either case, he reaches up to where one of her hands is secured on top of his belly and wraps his fingers around it, squeezing it with reassurance.

 

With delicacy he didn't know he possessed, Kylo turns and brushes his soft lips against hers. He dares to lick her back, dragging his tongue, still heavily honeyed with the artificial sweetness of the shake, across her mouth.

 

Every somewhat weakened muscle in Rey's form goes rigid as Kylo's sleek tongue and shapely lips trace the curves of her mouth. If it hadn't been for the sugar left in his wake, she would have protested. At least, that was what she must convince herself so she doesn't lose heart.

 

Then Kylo offers her the shake itself. It won't satiate her hunger, but it will be a start. On top of the soft cushion of his body, she'll be pampered with all of the food that he has at his disposal.

 

She's reluctant with this offering, just as she had been with the first. The guilt of wasting food is still weighing on her, so throwing the treat to the floor isn't an option. She takes it instead, because the shame of giving in is slightly better than the shame of being wasteful.

 

Rey makes it a point to use the straw provided with the shake, though she would much prefer to dump it down her throat as Kylo had done. She leans herself against his obese body once again, sipping slowly until her anxiety gets the better of her. The shake is thick and rich, and much to her satisfaction, she can feel it cooling some of the aches in her belly. So much better than her gelatinous, gritty rations; that is one thing that Kylo hadn't lied about.

 

Kylo leans back in his seat, satisfied with her finally ingesting the shake. She drinks it in little tastes at first, almost delicate, then begins sucking at the straw with the eagerness he'd expect from a scavenger. She seems determined not to look at him despite pillowing her head on his chest all the while. He stares openly at her, taking pleasure in the way her cheeks puff up as they're filled with the shake and the way her throat bobs with each swallowful.

 

Kylo devours the buttery biscuit at his side in a couple of bites, wary of it getting cold. Then he gets another shake for himself, again discarding the lid in favor of tipping his head back and allowing the shake to pour between his lips in a waterfall. He finishes it off before Rey gets through hers, lets out a belch that causes his entire torso to feel its aftereffects, then gets another. He paces himself more with the second, using the straw and luxuriating in the coolness and syrupy sweetness and the heaviness that pours into his belly.

 

Soon there's the telltale rattle of slurping to indicate she's reached the bottom of the cup. He finds her contemplating the dregs, no doubt trying to decide if she should tip the cup into her waiting mouth. Rey feels him looking at her and glances his way. With a throb, he notices that she's panting through her mouth and that her breath smells sweet and creamy.

 

"I have more," he holds the shake aloft, "if you want it. Or food that would probably be more filling. Or you could have both. Anything you want."

 

The cream is so thick in Rey's throat that she wishes she had some refreshing water to ensure that it all goes down smooth. All she can do is swallow and try to catch her breath without any aid.

 

Her hand finds her belly. It feels full, but not as full as she would like it to be, and now she actually considers taking Kylo up on his offer. Is she spiteful enough to try to eat all of his food just so he can't have any? It isn't possible. She saw the way he downed those shakes with no problem at all, but she can try.

 

"What's your favorite?" She asks, eying him as she reaches for the cup overhead.

 

Kylo lets her have the shake. He's pleased that she apparently cares enough about his tastes to ask what his favorite is, but has to think about the answer. As he goes through Biscuit Baron's menu mentally, he salivates at the mere thought of just how much meat and bread and grease can be had from it. It's no wonder he got as big as he did with such food as a staple of his diet.

 

The irony of royalty giving recommendations for fast food doesn't escape Kylo, but he finally settles on, "The Bantha Breakfast Biscuit combos."

 

He doesn't mention that he always gets the extra large serving that most humans can't even begin to finish. That probably goes without saying.

 

"That's what I want," Rey says, taking a great big gulp of air after sucking down half of the melted shake held protectively in her chubby paws.

 

It doesn't matter what the meal consists of, or how intimidating it sounded. If it helped make Kylo as fat as he is, it has to taste magnificent.

 

"Is this it?" She gestures to the table, scanning mountains of food still concealed by their sopping wrappers. She turns herself in his lap, so her back is pressed against his dome-like middle and takes the greasiest looking item that she can find.

 

Rey saw him unwrap the burger from earlier, so she knows the paper surrounding it isn't edible. She had to find out the hard way that the wrap on sections of portions wasn’t meant to be eaten as a child. She peels back the layer of paper and takes a great big mouthful. Oils and seasonings coat her tongue in a delicious burst. Her eyes close with her mouth still wrapped possessively around the meat-filled biscuits, her moan of approval dampened by dense, buttery bread.

 

With the unwrapping of her sandwich, the smell of grease and salt and bread and meat is thicker than ever. Kylo is impressed that she doesn't balk at the size of it. Nevertheless, he estimates she'll only make it about halfway through at most before giving up. Especially when she realizes that the combo includes another shake and a plate of fries bigger than her face. No matter. More for him.

 

He crams a fistful of fries into his mouth, getting a smattering of salt and grease on his lips. With practiced greed, no sooner has he pushed the masticated food to the back of his throat than another huge mouthful replaces it. He recalls times when Snoke had forced him to be lowered to training with stormtroopers as one of many forms of punishment. They had meager, carefully controlled portions given to them and the absurd rule that they were only allowed to chew each mouthful of food a certain number of times for maximum efficiency in terms of time spent in the dining halls. Now that he is in such a position of power, he ought to make things more lenient.

 

Rey is blissfully unaware of such rules. He hears her making all manner of pleased noises as she takes bites almost as big as he takes. While Kylo estimates that he's nowhere near as hungry as she is, he still feels room in his stomach that ought to be filled. He continues to gorge on food in bulk, relishing in feeling his ever-expanding gut press up against Rey's back. She's plump, to be sure, but his abdomen is more than double the size of her at her thickest. She can't hope to compete with him.

 

Kylo peeks over her shoulder and discovers that to his surprise she's eaten just a little over half of the sandwich. "You have a bigger appetite than I gave you credit for."

 

Rey spent the last couple of days eating no more than she knew she needed to exist without falling faint, but sometimes, being so hungry could actually diminish one's ability to eat in large quantities. There is so much bread and cream in her stomach now that she could feel her lining stretch uncomfortably to accommodate it all.

 

She stops when she's a little over halfway, the back of her head resting between Kylo's shapeless tits to work out the kinks of her meal with her hand. She kneads and squeezes her middle with determination. There is no way that she will be able to eat it all, but as long as he keeps his mouth shut, she won't have to hurt him.

 

"The rest is mine, too," she insists. “You’re fat enough.”

 

He did say that she could have whatever she wanted, and she wanted him to know what it felt like not to get what he wanted. Humbling would do the spoiled Supreme Leader some good, but the likelihood of Kylo agreeing to such a condition is incredibly low.

 

Kylo snorts, incredulous. "You think you can eat all of that? Be my guest to try."

 

She'll break long before she can even begin to get to all of the food. Half of it won't even taste good anymore after it cools, which it surely will based on her slowing pace. Still, no small part of him is irritated at her insistence that he can't have any more. He'll have to wait for her to incapacitate herself with her glutting or for the Force bond to snap their connection closed before he can wolf the rest down.

 

Kylo notices her groping at her belly, doubtless trying to massage away a stomachache. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he slides one of his paws over her comparatively dainty hand, then moves lower to cup the curve of her gut. Her innards gurgle beneath the layer of plush fat that's been stretched thin over them, working to break down the large meal. He presses his fingertips into her belly in the same way that he often soothes his own, coaxing a burp and a moan from her. The thin barrier of her shirt offers little protection from him rubbing and prodding at her guts and her navel and the beginning of a spare tire bulging over her pants.

 

"Keep eating," Kylo says, reaching around with his other hand to massage her abdomen some more. "You have a lot left to go before you're anywhere near as big as me."

 

Rey drives her elbow back into his gut, albeit with less animosity as she may have used earlier. He never knows when to stop opening his big, fat mouth. That is exactly how he had gotten so big in the first place.

 

When his large hands find her overworked belly, her cheeks flush. As much as she hates the idea of having his sausagey fingers digging into the pudge that had quickly accumulated on her body, he is an expert at working out the cramps that hinder her from finishing.

 

Partially in response to his encouragement, and partially because she was curious about tasting other items, she starts to sample the lot. Taking one bite out of everything she can reach. As if that would dissuade Kylo from eating the rest, as it had all been tainted by her peasant mouth.

 

"I don't want to be as big as you," she says between mouthfuls. "I like being able to move. I bet you haven't left this room in weeks. It's pitiful, but at least you're not out causing an even bigger mess."

 

Kylo frowns at her latest tirade. Her insults usually have little effect on him, but the implication that he’s gotten too obese to move and stays in his throne room because he’s trapped by his own body strikes a nerve. Hux had said as much to him not too long ago. He’d strangled him for it.

 

While he doesn’t even begin to consider doing that to Rey, he does want to get back at her in some manner. It’s only fair. His hands stop working at her stomach, instead sliding up to rest on her ribs, just below the swells of her breasts. He leans forward, pressing his own breasts to her, and rests his head on her shoulder, smushing the fat gathered under his chin against her. He hopes that she’ll have the decency not to headbutt him the first chance she gets. Hearing her frenzied chewing and swallowing is oddly relaxing. He leans his cheek against her neck, scraping the thin line of the scar bisecting his round cheek against her.

 

“Would you rather I be in my old shape, terrorizing the galaxy? No, I would have thought you’d like someone to feed you and cuddle with you instead of being your adversary. But if you don’t want any more of that,” he rolls his massive hips the slightest bit and whispers in her ear, “there are other things we could do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had this unfinished WIP laying around for forever and decided you guys would probably prefer to have a mostly finished story rather than a halfway finished story. Enjoyyyy.

 

The roll of his hips awakens something in her; it frightens her.

 

 

Somehow, Kylo managed to completely distract her from evaluating the entirety of Biscuit Baron’s unhealthy menu with low spoken words and other cruel tactics.

Buttery fingers grasp at one of his meaty thighs while she tries to ignore how soft his padded cheeks are when pressed into the crook of her neck. “I probably wouldn’t complain if you didn’t talk so much. You’re just so determined to make me dislike you.” She responds through gritted teeth, lids growing heavier the further she sinks into his dough.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Over the greasy ambrosia of the food, Kylo swears that he can smell her arousal. She’s becoming engulfed in his body like his flesh is a warm duvet. 

 

“If you don’t like listening to me talk, I can show you what I mean.” And maybe she’ll like him a little more once he makes her feel the pleasures of gluttony and sex in a short span.

 

One of his hands presses to her breast, noting with pleasure how it bulges from the constraints of her breast band. Her heart hammers under his touch. The other hand slides under her bulging tummy to between her fat thighs, stroking at the apex. She’s gotten so fat that the crotch of her pants clings to her pussy lips. He can feel a bit of wetness already seeping through the cloth and wonders if she’s not wearing any underwear. Had they gotten too small to contain the pillowy ass he has seated in his lap? 

 

Kylo presses his face closer to her neck and licks her pulse, then nibbles at the skin around it. Is she recalling what she had said earlier about being eaten up? He hopes so.

 

Rey wants to complain, she really does, but she cannot find it in herself to discourage his monstrous mitts from exploring the heated space between her thighs and breasts that jiggled from even the slightest bit of attention. With all of the food she had eaten weighing heavily on her sexual organs, it took very little for her to soak through her capris. It had nothing to do with him, nothing at all.

 

Disregarding embarrassment, her legs spread and her feet hook themselves behind Kylo’s thick(with fat and very little muscle) calves to keep his persistent gut from eventually causing her to spill out of his lap.

 

Rey’s head turns in shame as her enemy nuzzles further into the crook of her neck, licking and kissing her like she was one of his many desserts. Her thoughts were caught in a perpetual cycle of  wanting the bond to end and hoping that it never did. A small hand lifts from his thigh and reaches by her side;  fingertips soon disappear into the heavy lip of fat that was his overflowing belly. In rebuke or in encouragement, she simply couldn’t tell anymore.

 

The hand squeezing at a roll of fat on his underbelly spurs Kylo on to touch her more intimately. He pulls the low neck of her shirt down so that her breasts bulge over it, then slides the front of her breast band off to let her heavy tits droop onto her belly.

 

Next Kylo slides his hand under the barrier of her pants, pleased to find his assumption about her going commando correct. He can feel the tangle of her bush, further cushioning the softness of her cunt. Rey’s folds and hair are stuck together with her arousal. Kylo parts them with the press of his fingers and rubs his fingertips through her slick. 

 

As he rubs her cunt, he kisses her neck, then her cheek, then licks some of the crumbs and grease from the corner of her mouth. It’s all he can reach with her head turned away. Then he withdraws his fingers from between her legs and licks them next to her face, gauging her reaction.

 

The only thing that Rey had received thus far was a cruel tease. When she felt his hand cease to stimulate and soothe the ache of her throbbing pussy, she tenses once again and hisses in frustration. She hated being teased.

 

“Why’d you stop?” She pants, kneading more furiously at weighty sag of Kylo’s lower belly. “Are you afraid you won’t be able to find your cock?”

 

Rey is goading him, unmoved by the slow trailing of tongue over his wettened fingers. Of course he was hungry. That was all he ever was anymore. She starts to grind the meat of her pussy against his doughy thigh in need. 

 

“You can’t even fuck me properly anymore.” She whimpers, “You’re too kriffin’ BIG.”

 

“Bold of you to assume that I ever planned to give you my cock.”

 

With a grunt, straining of what little muscle he has left and using no small amount of the Force, he picks Rey up again. Ignoring her attempts to punch and claw at his belly, chest, and face, he stands and deposits her where he had been sitting. He drops to his knees, leaning forward hard to make up for the barrier of his fat belly. It’s forced into thick rolls. 

 

“Since you insisted on sampling all of my food, I’ll have to eat something else.”

 

Without bothering to remove her pants, he places the whole of his mouth over her mound, saturating it in his saliva. He presses his tongue between her folds best he can. Kylo groans against the cloth, pressing his lips hard to it in the hopes that she’ll feel it through the barrier.

 

Rey could most certainly feel his mouth on her cunt even through the barrier, and the sudden rise of her full, bare breasts was proof of this. She doesn’t want to give Kylo the satisfaction of hearing her moan his name, but it sits just at the tip of tongue alongside a desperate plea for more.

 

She pants instead, head canted and cheeks reddening. She weaves the fingers of one hand through his hair and drags his plump face forward, bucking her hip against his skilled mouth. Had he always been this good? Or was shoveling greasy food down his gullet truly the best practice that there was? 

 

“Admit it, you won’t give me your cock because you’re to afraid to show how out of shape you are… How w-weak you are. Ugnh!”

 

There’s some truth to what she’s saying. If he fucks her, it’s going to drain what little energy he has. He’s not about to admit it, though.

 

“You think I’m weak? You’re the one soaking and moaning over me like a common Jakku strumpet.” Kylo nuzzles her pussy through her pants, inhaling her scent. “If you want my cock, you’ll have it once I’ve finished my meal.”

 

Kylo pulls away long enough to pull her pants down to her knees. He nips and sucks at the jiggly flesh on her tummy and the undersides of her breasts as he yanks her capris off inch by inch. Once she’s exposed enough for his liking, he goes back down to her bare cunt. He sucks on one of her hairy outer labia, then the other, then suckles hard on her clit.

 

He separates his mouth from her sodden cunt and kneads at it with his sausagey fingers, then smacks her labia. She yanks on his hair, but the way she visibly clenches makes it worth it.

 

Rey leans back and does her best to drown out the sound of his voice. When he isn’t speaking, she finds it easier to lose herself in such pleasant and overwhelming sensations. It never lasts long, though. When Kylo isn’t making peculiar sounding insinuations and commenting on her origins, he’s taunting and torturing her sensitive heat.

 

She jerks him forward again; this time she traps his head between her chunky thighs in command. If he insists on eating her, then he needs to treat her with the same reverence as he does his over-sized meals. She knew he didn’t waste his time poking, kissing and insulting his food before shoving it in his gluttonous maw.

 

As good as it feels, being devoured, she wants more. She’ll never admit it, but she craves to feel the heaviness of his massive body pressing down on her, to hear him wheezing to catch his breath as he thrusts deep inside. Humiliating himself instead of humiliating her. The thoughts draw a loud moan from Rey’s throat, and her pussy swells the closer she gets to her impending orgasm.

 

At this rate Kylo is going to be smothered before he can get either of them off. Her fat thighs press on his jowly face and makes it difficult to breathe. On top of that, the hot meat of her pussy stifles his mouth and nose. The combination makes his dick throb, but the more overwhelming sensation comes from his lungs burning.

 

Kylo can feel Rey about to come, the muscles in her thighs clenching on either side of his face. At the same time, he can feel his lungs about to burst beneath all the layers of fat from his body and hers. He tears himself away with a gasp, saliva- and cum-slicked lips puffier than usual and hanging open. The back of his wrist comes up to scrub some of the hot juices off of his chins. He coughs once, then continues to suck in air, chest and belly ballooning with it.

 

Kylo can see Rey’s clit and pussy pulsing in anticipation of release that hadn’t come. He’s too ashamed at the moment to look at her face. He gets to his feet and begins to disrobe without a word, reaching underneath his fleshy overhang to free his cock as soon as possible.

Rey’s hands are balled into tight fists in as the anger slowly sets in again. She is on the brink of tears from how desperately she wants to be finished off by him. As he stands to undress, her pussy visibly clenches and drools upon the realization of just how contained he was by those thick layers of black fabric.

 

His fat spills out wherever it can, just as in need of air as his lungs. Her back arches in need, watching him search for his cock beneath the heavy fold of his stretched out gut. Offensive red lines streaked the expanse of pale flesh of belly, breasts and arms. She found it quite beautiful, but she wouldn’t say as much.

 

Her face twists itself into a mock grimace. “You really are a hideous monster… You don’t even look human anymore.” In her mind, she funnily compares him to a hutt, though she had been the one behaving more hutt-like with how much she enjoyed packing her soft stomach full of their exotic preserved meats. “Can you find it, or do you need help?”

 

Kylo knows as he starts to disrobe that he’s only going to look bigger and bigger. Even without his belt, his garments corseted his belly considerably. The removal of his tunic and pants allows the heavy rolls swell to their full size. His pale flesh is marked up with stretch marks and pressure marks alike. He has to shimmy a bit to get out of his pants thanks to his massive ass, causing the whole of his frame to jiggle.

 

He can feel Rey looking at him, not entirely with disgust as she no doubt wants him to believe. Kylo lifts the fatty apron of flesh and reaches for his dick, giving it a few hard strokes. The side of his hand meets a bulge of upper pubic fat as he does so. It feels good to touch himself after so long of the only stimulation being rubbing against his underbelly.

 

Rey’s comments make him withdraw his hand. Kylo  walks forward, his frame wobbling like pudding with every step. He pauses just sort of hitting her face with his globular gut, then puts his hands on either side of the throne and leans forward, letting his massive belly flow into her lap, smother her torso.

 

“You’re right. I’m a hideous, monstrous blob, not a person. Which makes it even stranger how much you want my cock.” Kylo thrusts his hips once, causing rippling aftereffects where his belly is pressed to her.

 

“Your cock is the only thing that’s still human about you.” Rey manages before gasping and sinking her pudgy fingers into the abundance of jiggly fat that pinned her effectively to his throne. “Too bad it isn’t as big as the rest of you.”

 

Nails drag along the scarlet markings the litter his belly, and Rey struggled with all of her might to lean up far enough to take one of his puffy, sagging tits into her mouth.

 

She struggles to breathe with the weight of Kylo’s bulky middle engulfing hers all too easily, even if she had grown considerably over the last few months. How embarrassing it was to have thought that she might rival him in size until she witnessed the new state of him for herself.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s big enough to satisfy your fat little cunt.”

 

Kylo’s cock twitches as Rey’s mouth takes in the tip of one of his breasts. At this point it shouldn’t really surprise him that she can stand to taste his heavy, sweaty chest long after it had become thickened with fat rather than muscle, but it does. He groans low in his throat at the sight of her chubby cheeks swollen further to give room for his tit.

 

She’s having difficulty breathing with his weight on top of her own. He knows that he should give her more room to breathe, but instead he lifts up his other breast and presses it towards her mouth, encouraging her to take both in at once. The distended areola pokes at her cheek.

“Suck on both of these and you’ll have your reward.”

 

In case she doesn’t get his meaning, he guides one of her hands beneath his sweaty underbelly to his cock, the one bit of hardness underneath all of the soft flab.

 

Rey feels more inclined to bite his stiffened peaks than to suck on them after his comment, but she can’t help but to relish the saltiness and softness of his overgrown udders.

 

She endeavors to accept both of his tits into her mouth, all the while knowing that there is no way that it is big enough to fulfill his wishes. She doesn’t even consider the ultimatum until her is stuffed beneath his folds and her fingers encouraged to wrap around his member.

 

Rey releases his chest with a loud pop, tilting her chin back to look up at him. With Kylo’s cock in grasp, she guides it back and forth between the massive overhang of his gut and pubic fat. She isn’t sure what it does to him as far as sensations go, but she can tell by the look in his eye that it must be pleasant. 

 

“When you can use your own belly as a pussy, why would you even need mine?”

 

Kylo’s newly saliva-wettened tits heave, the reddened areolas bobbing as he begins to struggle for breath the same way Rey had. He bites his full lower lip as she rubs his cock against his own silky flesh. With a tremendous effort, he rocks his massive hips, driving his cockhead between her fingers and slapping his scrotum against the side of her hand.

 

“If you want me to cum all over myself and leave you unsatisfied, be my guest.”

 

He means it as a taunt rather than a real threat, but his stamina has been considerably lowered since he became so large. Before he can accidentally fulfill his retort, Kylo pulls away from her, releasing Rey from her prison crushed between his throne and his body.

 

With a blubbery smack, Kylo falls back on his ass. Without missing a beat, he lifts up his heavy gut in one arm, cradling it. The flesh bunches up into sausagey rolls. With his free hand he begins to stroke his bared cock once more. Every part of him jiggles, from his belly to his upper arm.

 

“Come and get it. I know you want it.” He considers dragging her to him with the Force and impaling her pussy from there, then decides it will be more satisfying to watch her come of her own volition.

 

Rey is seeing stars, mesmerized by Kylo’s pudding-like flesh and how long and hard it ripples from impact. He could have stolen her from his throne by means of the Force and she would not have complained, or even notice.

 

It takes a moment for her to snap out of her trance and close her gaping mouth. Her brow furrows then. She wants more, and she struggles to justify it, but when has that ever stopped her before? She is in need, and it is because of his massiveness that her pussy throbs, and his quivering fat that lowers her inhibitions.

 

With ease, the chubby bodied scavenger raises herself from the Supreme Leader’s throne and throws her weight on top of him. He has plenty of blubber to protect his organs, but she hopes it causes him some discomfort, at least. She selfishly smacks his hand away from his cock and invites it between her thick thighs. She isn’t quite sure how to angle it to make it fit without hurting, so she delights in rubbing him against her clit instead.

 

Kylo smirks at the momentary look of shock on her face. She’s so taken with him, even or perhaps especially as fat as he is now.

 

An uncontainable oomph passes between his lips as she throws herself on top of him. His gorged stomach lurches and he tastes a bit of his dinner. His stomach along with the rest of his guts settle after a moment. Kylo’s attention is diverted to an organ more deserving of it—his throbbing cock. The head is trapped between Rey’s fatty labia, the seeping slit rubbed against her clitoris.

 

The anticipation of her impaling herself upon him drains away as he realizes that she is planning on continuing to rut against his cock until she comes. But why? She had seemed so eager before. Is she intimidated by the size of it? Thanks to the bulge of pubic fat its length does not appear as large as it had when he was more fit. That shouldn’t be it. Is she simply selfish?

 

An idea occurs to Kylo as a way to get what he wants and enact revenge for her throwing herself on top of him earlier. He reaches up and sinks his fingers into plush rolls of back fat. Then, with a tremendous effort, he pushes her to one side and rolls on top of her. His massive body swallows hers up at once, his fat bulging onto the floor alongside her. To add insult to injury, he shifts from side to side like a happabore getting comfortable in the sand, crushing first one of Rey’s sides, then the other. 

 

It’s going to take a bit more maneuvering to get his cock inside of her, but he’s determined it will happen.

 

Rey couldn’t say that she hadn’t hoped that this would happen, that Kylo would find himself on top of her again, restricting her airflow and heating her body with heavy rolls of lard. While she did not miss the routines and torments of Jakku, in the cold of space, she sometimes wished that she could lay out beneath the sun’s rays once more to soak in its warmth. Ren, however, is even better.

 

Her cheeks bloom with heat when she feels him maneuvering. She cannot resist, as her limbs are effectively pinned, but she is so nervous for the initial entry of his cock that she cries out loudly when it finally happens. Though almost immediately, her slick passage is soothed by the slow rubbing that his member provides. She was finally full, and full of him. It was at least one of her needs met.

 

The only thing that could have made it better was if she could watch him from such an angle. She imagines the effort it takes just to hover above her, and at that thought, Rey turns her head to view a sagging bicep. She manages to scoot just close enough to drag her tongue along on of the deep, pink stretchmarks that could be found there, muffling a moan.

 

A fine sheen of sweat rises on Kylo’s skin, particularly where his flesh is pressed to Rey’s, making the laborious effort to move inside her a bit easier with the slickness between their bodies. Every bit of him wobbles as he shoves his cock between her folds, seeking the melting heat and hot clench of her cunt’s inner walls.

 

Kylo leans down and presses a reassuring kiss to her shoulder when she cries out. Then, when he judges she’s adjusted, he starts to move. 

 

Rey can barely move herself, giving little more than a wriggle beneath his mountainous bulk. He feels rather than sees her begin to lap at his upper arm with her tongue. It’s trembling a bit with the effort of supporting his weight and begins to quiver even more with the tickling sensation that happens thanks to the licking.

 

To think that Rey could only deign to touch his hand when she first began to trust him. Now he’s convinced she’d lick every fatty roll on his body if given the opportunity.

 

“You like that?” Kylo shifts his arm to press the area particularly marked up with stretchmarks to her mouth. “Are you still intent on eating everything I can offer you?”

 

He presses his cock especially deep inside as he says it, knocking against her cervix despite knowing it will probably end up with her biting his bicep instead of laving her tongue over it.

 

The walls of Rey’s cunt spasm around the forceful buck of his cock, and having a tendency to be predicable rather than actively searching his dark mind, her sharp teeth sink into the plush fat that sags heavily above her for her indulgence.

 

She tries to arch her back, but his weight is not to be contended with. She’s still rendered immobile by her rotund nemesis, and it only serves to make his entry more effortless as he pussy becomes increasingly wet. With a whimper, Rey abandons his softened bicep to instead taste the flabby tissue beneath his jaw.

 

Kylo’s rutting seems to awaken some primal instinct within her, and what limbs were not pinned beneath his heft were slung around his wide hips. So wide that her ankles are hardly capable of grazing his blubbery ass. 

 

The pinch of Rey’s teeth on the dough of his arm was one thing. Having her mouth worrying at the fat at his throat makes his already pounding pulse throb even harder. Were she in the mood she had been in earlier, he might worry about her planning on hurting him. As things are, though, he just swallows once, hard and wet, before he goes back to panting through his mouth.

 

They’re acting like beasts in heat. As if Rey had fattened with the intention of her belly being capable of swelling further with children.  Sunk deep into the sweet meat of her cunt, Kylo moans low in his throat with the thought.

 

Despite it being the opposite of what’s probably her intention, Kylo can’t pound his dick into Rey as efficiently once she hems him in with her legs. The slap of his wobbly flesh against hers slows. The fat constricting his lungs and the effort to move his massive form to fuck his beloved has really taken it out of him. His full weight begins to sink on top of her as he slumps forward, effectively smothering her while his dick remains buried in her pussy.  He’ll get off of her once he can catch his breath.

 

Lungs burdened by the size of her lover, Rey’s thighs anxiously press into his sides at the sound of his heavy panting against her ear and thickened neck. She’s only just begun to feel herself climbing towards climax when he stops, and her exasperation is worn plainly on her face.

As much as she loves his softness, his heaviness, there is only so much that she can take. He is crushing her insides with his inability to hold his overgrown body up with his poor, underused biceps.  "Kriff! Get off me!“ She manages through a gasp, fingers tips digging into whatever she could find to scratch at his sweaty flesh.

 

"If you can’t even put your thing in me without getting out of breath then at least — let me on top!” Rey needs her release, and she isn’t going to allow Kylo’s lazy state to keep it from her.

 

Kylo makes a put-upon groan as Rey scratches and complains. They’re both going to have so many tiny injuries on their soft, fleshy bodies after this. It’s a good thing he’s at least semi-sure that she’s clean enough now that he doesn’t have to worry about getting any Jakkuvian diseases from her nails or teeth. It hadn’t occurred to him to ask about her pussy, though…

 

“Give me a second,” he pants.

 

He leverages the full scope of his bulk off of her as much as he can at the moment, resting on his hands and knees with his gut still ballooning against her with each breath. Kylo catches a stray thought from Rey about his laziness and feels his preexisting blush from arousal and exhaustion get a little hotter.

 

“Maybe I’ll just take a nap right here,” he shifts his fat hips and lowers his plush fat on her again in a deliberate tease.

 

Then, with a motion that takes more out of him than he’d care to admit, Kylo pulls his dick out and sits back, presenting himself to Rey.

 

She doesn’t look quite as flattened as he’d worried she’d be by having his bulk on top of her. Quite the contrary; her breasts and belly swell to look plumper than ever as she regains her breath. There’s a soft red blush over it all.

 

Kylo might get back up and get his mouth all over every precious roll of fat she offered if only he had the energy. It’s probably for the better that she take control. He’s too big, he’s been too big for a while. It will feel nice to have her doing all the work without fearing falling down as he had before and squashing his lover to the floor with his sheer fatness.

 

Kylo thinks that this is all a practical decision right up until Rey climbs on top of him. It seems he underestimated her weight.


End file.
